duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Bura
|Civilization = Water |Civilization2 = Darkness |Civilization3 = Fire |Affiliation = Fua Duelist }} Bura was first introduced in the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. He is a member of the Fua Duelists. He is marked as (B) and ranked as 25th in the organization. Plot Duel Masters Charge His appearance and attitude is a dark, mysterious and a crazy evil kid. He first appeared at the '''Battle Arena Tournament '''as a captive to lure Shobu and force Extreme Bucketman and Yumama to defeat Shobu. But later he and with others were being saved by White Soldiers, they should that they are actually the Fua duelist members as well. He was later asked to stand guard the entrance by Miss Kirumi during the tournament and he ended up confronting Kokujo. In this duel he almost lost to Kokujo but as the plan did not go will for Fua duelist he has to abandoned the duel and run away with others. He then reappeared at Bucketman's house to defeat Yumama as she was being considered as betrayer but without him realising Kokujo who followed him appeared and challenged him. He lost this duel to Kokujo. He then reappeared with El Rio, Chappi and Delicious as a Phantom Duelist. He paired up with Chappi in a Double Duel against . He lost many times against Knight in this match and was being reappeared because of the Phantom Machine which was controlled by Dr. Manson. Soon Knight destroyed the source of the machine and he with other were released from the Phantom Machine. He was also a close friend of El Rio, Chappi, Delicious and Force as they were the strongest junior duelist in the castle soon they were taken into the Duel Room where they were all tested so they could be chosen to become the members of the Fua Duelist. He lost against Force in that contest but later he tried and again became a member of the Fua duelist as well. Duel Masters Cross He reappeared to kidnap George while he was just a baby at that time so he has to face Catherine who was protecting him. He dueled her as a Kaijudo duel even though she was not a Kaijudo duelist. Despite his advantage over her he still lost the duel. He then reappeared for the final time as "Mr. Black Man" in the World Championship Tournament qualifiers and faced off against George. In this tournament he appeared as Black, mysterious and a crazy evil man instead of (Dark, mysterious and a crazy evil kid). It was also revealed in this season that he is actually similar to George, a "Dwarf Human" (His appearance in height is that of a kid, but his maturity and age is of a man). In this duel he tired to depress George emotionally in order to gain advantage over him but George fight back and made him reveal that he is actually "Bura" and not what he claims to be but this is a tournament duel where the name can be compromised just once so the duel continued and in the because of Georges fiery reversal of the duel he lost. Deck Duel Masters Charge He uses a Water and Fire civilization deck. *Aqua Guard x4 *Aqua Hulcus x2 *Aqua Surfer x4 *Crystal Paladin x2 *Kooc Pollon x4 *Lava Walker Executo x2 *Missile Soldier Ultimo x4 *Pyrofighter Magnus x4 *Tick Tick, Swift Viral Swordfighter Duel Masters Cross He used a Water civilization deck based on the Liquid People race and Hand evolution cards against Catherine. *Aqua Guard *Aqua Hulcus *Aqua Surfer *Crystal Axe *Eureka Charger *Osmosis Bullet Soul Skull Hunter *Qurian He later used a Darkness Civilization deck in the World Championship tournament. *Bloody Squito *Grudge Gathering *Primal Scream *Terror Pit Trivia *He has no relations with Blur, True Flashing Right God. Coincidentally, Oasis shares the name as Oasis, Dragon Machine Left God and is bundled in the same AgeAge Against Pack as Blur and also shares the opposite position. Category:Duel Masters Charge Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Duel Masters Cross Category:Fua Duelists